


Ellie's 18th Birthday

by cakepop96



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakepop96/pseuds/cakepop96
Summary: Joel decided to give Ellie what she wants on her 18th birthday.
Relationships: Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	Ellie's 18th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time posting a fanfiction. English is not my mother tongue, please forgive me if I made some mistakes.  
> WARNING: This is a JoelxEllie story, please don't read it if you don't like this pairing.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Joel pulled away from the kiss, sought approval one last time from the girl that was sitting on his lap. Ellie and Joel have been in a relationship for 5 months now. Ellie was the one that confessed to him. She was surprised when he accepted her love and told her that he felt the same way too. They keep their relationship a secret, even Tommy and Maria don't know about it.

Today was Ellie's 18th birthday, Joel had been asking her what she wants for her birthday a few days ago. He was expecting she would want some books or cassette tapes for her walkman, but instead of that she asked for something else, something which Joel was afraid of even thinking about it since the day they became lovers. He loves her too much, he wants to make sure that she will not regret anything after this. Sometimes he still felt guilty to accept Ellie's love.

"Yes I am fucking sure so shut up now and kiss me!" Ellie kissed him fiercely. She was starting to get pissed when Joel asked her again, she had been in love with him for so long, her feelings can't be wrong. Joel might be old but he is the only one that she loves and trusts, she just can't imagine herself being with somebody else other than Joel.

Joel kissed back, he suddenly got up from the couch while carrying Ellie in his arms.  
"Whoa! What the..." Ellie startled and she responded by tightening the grip around Joel's shoulder and waist. "Relax baby girl, I am taking us to the bed." Joel laughed a little and headed towards the direction of his room.

Joel laid her gently back onto the mattress and sat down beside her. "So tell me, how do you want me to start?" Joel cupped her face and kissed her freckled nose softly. "I don't know Joel, I have never done this before, can you teach me? I will do anything you ask me to." Ellie stared at Joel nervously. Joel smiled and kissed her wrist.

"Can you sit up a second for me babygirl?" Joel guides Ellie to straddle him around his hips. He placed her arms around his neck and kissed her passionately. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and caressed her backside until she let out a low groan. Ellie was so turned on by Joel's skillful tongue, she can feel his hard bulge probing her down there below between the layers of fabric.

"Hey be patient girl!" Joel grabbed her hands when he felt her tugging at his shirt furiously trying to get it off, two of the buttons from his plaid shirt popped off by the force from Ellie.

"Sorry, I..." Ellie felt embarrassed at her own actions and stopped immediately, she was getting too excited. "It's ok baby, I just want you to enjoy your first time, let's take things slow." Joel started to remove her upper shirt.

"Can I take this off?" Joel's hands pause at the hook of her bra. "Yes take it off please." Ellie replied shyly with a low voice and avoided eye contact from him.

Joel took her nipple into his mouth when her breast was finally free from the garment. "Ahhh fuck Joel it feels so good, ohhh..." Ellie blushed and pulled his hair. Joel sucked on her nipple hard and squeezed the other one until she let out a loud moan. 

"You are so fucking hot Ellie! I am going to fuck you very hard until you can't feels your legs!" Joel felt himself getting very hard with the sound that Ellie keeps making.

Joel pushed Ellie back down onto the bed and took off her jeans. "Damn, I want to taste you so bad." He can't believe Ellie was that wet already when he saw the pool of wetness between her legs, they have just started. He spread her leg wider and licked the juices on her thigh.

Joel pushed her panty to aside and rub her clit in a circle motion with his thumb. "Ohhh yes!!" Ellie looked down and watched Joel play with her throbbing cunt.

Ellie yelped when Joel inserted a single finger into her pussy without any warning. He licked her clit and pumped a finger in and out her slowly. He adds a second finger and pistoning her pussy with a fast pace."Sto...stop please, I can't take this anymore! Ahhh..." She tried to push him away when she felt she was about to explode, the pleasure he gave her was too much to handle. Joel ignores her and continues to lap on her clits and fingering her. "Ahhhh oh my...fuck!" Ellie came and her juices squirted right into his mouth. "Did you enjoy that baby girl?" Joel wiped his face and beard clean with a towel that he prepared on the nightstand. Ellie just lay there and panting heavily. She had touched herself before but there was nothing that could be compared to what Joel just gave her. "Ready for more?" Joel reached up and kissed her on the mouth. Ellie can taste herself on his lips.

"Let me help you." Ellie got up and helped Joel to unbutton his shirt and trouser. His cock sprang out proudly when she pulled down his boxer trunk. Ellie stared at his cock with wide eyes and open mouth. "You like what you see?" Joel smirked, he tooks her hand and led her to touch him. 

Ellie did not expect Joel to have such a big cock. All the dicks that she saw from the porn magazines before were way smaller than Joel's, she can barely wrap her fingers around his length. Ellie stroked his cock and watched the precum leaked out from the head. Joel let out a low groan when Ellie darted out her tongue and swirled around the head to taste his cock.

"Ahhhh fuck! That's it baby girl!" Joel breathes become shaky when Ellie tooks his cock into her mouth. Ellie continued to blow him for 5 minutes, she used all the skill and tricks that she gathered from the dirty magazines. "Ughh...tha..that's enough Ellie!" Joel stopped Ellie when he can't take it anymore, he does not want to disappoint Ellie on her first time by shooting his loads before letting her experience his cock inside her pussy. He might need a long time to recover at his age.

"I am going to put it in now." Joel got on top of her after she got rid of her damp panty. He teased her by rubbing his cock back and forth on her wet fold. "Ohhh fuck me please! I can't wait anymore!" Ellie gets frustrated at him that he keeps on torturing her. "Take me Joel, make me your woman." Ellie whispered seductively behind his ear.

"Here we go." Joel slid in the head of his cock into her hot dripping pussy. He tried to do it as quickly as possible so she won't be in pain for long. 

"Ahhh Joel...you are so fucking big!" Ellie cried out when Joel pushed through the barrier inside her, her leg can't stop shaking. She closed her eyes tightly when she felt a sharp pain in her lower region.

"Are you alright Ellie? Do you want me to stop?" Joel asked her with concern in his voice. "No Joel! I want this, just be gentle." Ellie hugged Joel tightly, her fingernails digging into his back.

Joel stayed still for a few minutes and took the time to kiss away the tears on her cheek and her trembling lips. "Can I move now?" Joel asked when he felt Ellie started to relax a bit.

Ellie just simply nodded her head. Joel rolled his hip, he slowly pulled his cock all the way out and pushed it in. He repeated that for a few more times to let Ellie adjust to his size.

"I...I think I can take a little more, I am feeling more pleasure than pain now." Ellie placed her hands on Joel's chest. "As you wish." Joel increased the rhythm and fuck her harder until she screamed out his name. "Ahhh...YES!!! JOEL! I AM GOING TO COME!!!" Joel put both of her legs over his shoulder and pound her as hard as he can. His balls slapped against hers as their hips met with each thrust. He felt her inner walls tightening and spasming around his cock as she came for the second time.

"Ahhh baby, your pussy is so fucking tight!" Joel felt himself getting close to the edge when Ellie came hard on his dick. Her juices squirted out landed on his pubic hair and all over the mattress below her. He pulled out just in time and splashed his semen on Ellie's belly. "Jesus, FUCK!" He jerked off a few more times to get it all out.

Joel rolled over to Ellie's side after he wiped his come off her with a towel. Ellie snuggled up to him and planted a kiss on his sweaty chest. "Thank you Joel, you are amazing!" She was gazing at him with a soft contented smile on her face as he turned his head to kiss her forehead. "Happy birthday Ellie, I love you." Joel said to Ellie in a sleepy voice. "I love you more!" Ellie can't stop kissing her man, she applied a few more kisses to his neck and jaws. "Good night baby girl." Joel chuckled lightly before drifting off to a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
